Everything I Want
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Bonnie Bennett works at a book store, part-time as she studies for her masters in Mythology/Folklore. She has everything she wants until one day she meets a young man in her folklore/mythology class, who knows more than he lets on. As she fights her attraction to the persistant Kol Mikaelson, she learns maybe she doesn't have eveything she wants. Dedicated to Miss Terie!
1. Miss Independent

**Hello my lovelies! Here is a new story! If you remember it was in the poll, I had several requests for a Kennett story, so here it is! I hope you will enjoy this!**

**Please remember to review at the end! Reviews are my fav!**

* * *

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little Miss Apprehensive_

_I said ooh, she fell in love__  
What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise! It's time to feel what's real_

** ~Kelly Clarkson (Miss Independent)~**

* * *

The alarm blasted in the silence of the bedroom, as Bonnie groaned in her dreamless sleep. Slowly her brown orbs opened and she looked at the clock beside her bed.

7:15 the green light read. Bonnie groaned once more as her left hand slammed on the clock, finally silencing the alarm. She rolled over on her bed, and wiped her sleepy eyes with her hands, and shook her sleepy head, trying to shake herself awake.

Finally with a roll of her body, she dropped her bare feet on the hardwood ground, and shivered at the cold air, hitting her bare skin, revealed by her tank and shorts.

Staggering slightly, she walked into the bathroom, which she shared with her best friend, Caroline. Looking at herself in the mirror, she shuddered at her brown hair, sticking up at all ends. She should have never gone to bed with her hair wet.

With a frustrated huff, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and sighed as she moved her hands to her eyes. They were red and puffy.

"That's what you get for staying up to all hours of the night." Her friend, Caroline said with a light smile as she leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well, someone had to cover your shift last night, and then getting ready for an exam in two weeks." She returned, picking up her toothbrush and toothpaste.

Caroline shrugged. "I'm sorry I left you in the lurch like that, but Nik wanted to celebrate our anniversary." She replied, softly, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Bonnie nodded and waved her off, as she spat out some of the paste in her mouth. "I know, and Damon and Alaric understood." She replied, putting the brush in her mouth.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "How was the store last night?" She asked, running her hands through her curled blonde hair.

Bonnie nodded, and began to rinse out her mouth. As she spit the water out, she sighed. "It was fine, not too busy." She answered.

Caroline and Bonnie worked at a prestigious bookstore, owned by Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman. It was the first in several chains placed throughout the country, and Damon and Ric were very proud of it. Caroline and Bonnie worked at the store while they went to College at the University in town.

They had working and going to college for two years when Caroline met her current boyfriend, Niklaus Mikaelson. Bonnie had seen him around campus, and even found him a little easy on the eyes, but he wasn't her type. When Caroline met him, they had hit it off, sort of. Bonnie still laughed at the fights they would have, sounding like a married couple. With Caroline fresh from the break up with her high school flame, Tyler, she was a little hesitant to give him a chance. Now they had been dating for a year, and Bonnie couldn't be happier for her friend.

"What time is your class today?" Caroline asked, as Bonnie moved to the doorframe. Caroline stepped back, as Bonnie walked by her and into her room to change clothes.

"My first class is at 9, and my second class is at 12, with an hour in between, why?" She asked, turning to her friend with a raise of her brows.

Caroline shrugged. "I was just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch later." She replied, folding her arms across her chest.

Bonnie smiled at her friend's gesture. "My first class gets out around 10:30." She began, picking out a cap sleeved tee and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Great! Do you want to meet at the Garden for a bite?" Caroline asked, with a smile.

Bonnie laughed as her friend's eyes danced around with excitement. "Sure, I'll be there at 11." She replied with another smile.

Caroline nodded emphatically. "Great! I'll see you there!" She exclaimed with a smile. She turned to head out of the room, but twirled around and pointed a finger at her friend. "Don't you dare be late!" She scolded with a soft glare.

Bonnie nodded, and sent a smile to her friend. "Yes, ma'am" She stated in a fake mockery tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully, and skipped a turn and walked out of the door.

Bonnie shook her head at her friend's antics. She quickly changed her clothes, and then picked up her make-up bag. Going into the bathroom, she put on her brown eye-shadow over her eyes. Once it was done, pulled out her mascara and gently applied it on her lashes. Taking a comb out, she gently combed her bangs over her forehead, and smiled at her appearance. She noticed that the mascara helped her eyes from looking too puffy, and sighed when she realized she only had fifty minutes to get to her class.

Dropping her bag on her bed, she quickly grabbed her books from her desk, and dropped them in her backpack. Quickly grabbing her sweater from the coat hook, she ran to the door, and snatched her keys from the counter, and ran to her car.

The drive to the campus was only a few minutes, which left her thirty minutes to get to her classroom from the parking lot. Twitching off the ignition, she pulled the key out and jumped out of her car. With her backpack over her shoulder, she picked up her sped towards the class room.

Reaching the classroom, she reached out her hand to open the door, but found another hand covering hers on the doorknob. She lifted her head to find a boy about her age with medium length hair, and deep brown eyes. She felt her heart skip the moment she captured his eyes with hers, but she ignored it.

Letting go of the door knob, she watched as he opened the door, allowing her to enter the room first.

"Thank you." She whispered, with a kind smile as she passed him.

He nodded, and followed her inside.

She took her seat in the middle of the room, and took out her notebook. As she went to look for a pen, she found she had left her pen on her desk. Closing her eyes in distraught, she glanced up to see everyone around her talking to each other. She sighed as she sat up in her seat, and looked around for a friendly face. She looked up to see the young man from the door, coming to sit beside in a chair at the table.

She groaned at her stupidity for leaving her pen on her desk. She dropped her face in her hands, and shook her head.

A throat cleared beside her, and she turned her head to see the young man smiling at her, with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, her frustration leaking in her words.

He shrugged. "You seem a little upset." He replied, his voice having an accent.

She felt goose bumps rising on her sweater covered skin at his voice. "I just left my pen on my desk at home." She ground out, as she looked down at her notebook.

She heard him move beside her, and then saw his hand move around her arm, laying a blue pen on her notebook. She leaned back, and looked at him.

"You can give it back to me after class." He replied with a wink.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but sent him a smile. "Thanks." She replied, picking up the blue pen.

"I'm Kol." He replied, with a smile, holding out his hand.

Bonnie sighed. "Bonnie." She returned, grasping his hand in hers.

"What a beautiful name." He said, as he dropped his hand on the table.

Bonnie shook her head. "Don't try to sweet talk me." She replied, as she leaned against the table, looking at her notes in the notebook.

Kol chuckled and shook his head. "What makes you think I would want to sweet talk you?" He asked, leaning on his arms on the table, glancing at her with a smile on his face.

Bonnie glared at him, and was about to open her mouth when Professor Mikaelson, Niklaus older brother, Elijah, walked in the door with an armful of papers.

"I have your practice tests graded, and I must say that some of you came out the way I thought you would, but some of you need to improve." He replied, as he placed some of his bag on the desk, and then began to pass out the tests.

He handed Bonnie hers, and gave a kind smile. "As expected, Miss Bennett." He replied, as he continued on.

Bonnie smiled as she looked at her paper.

She glanced at Kol who had gotten his, and up at the professor who gave him a stern look. "You need some remarkable improvement before the test in two weeks." Professor Mikaelson replied, walking away.

"How can anyone expect to remember every little detail of every folklore and mythology known to mankind?" He grumbled, glancing at the paper before flipping it over, and lowering his head.

Bonnie shook her head, and picked up the pen, to begin taking notes as Elijah began talking about the mythology of Ancient Egypt.

As the clock ticked down, Bonnie had three pages full of notes, and then she noticed Kol only had a page worth of notes.

Professor Mikaelson turned around from the blackboard, and nodded to the class. "Alright, that's enough for the day. Remember to begin study for the exam in two weeks. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to come by my office. Have a good day." He replied, as he began to gather his books.

Bonnie turned to Kol, and handed back his pen. "Thanks again." She replied, as he took the pen in his hand.

Kol nodded. "You're welcome." He replied with a wink.

Bonnie shook her head. "You know," She began, lifting her bag onto the table. "This is not hard stuff to learn if you apply yourself." She added, putting her notebook in the bag.

Kol glared at her, as he put his notebook in his bag. "Oh, really," He stated, zipping his bag.

Bonnie nodded.

"And how would you know?" He asked, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

Bonnie lifted up her practice test, and showed her grade. Kol's eyes narrowed as she smirked and put the paper in her bag, before throwing it over her shoulder and walking out the door.

Kol sighed, and closed his eyes as he walked to the front of the room. He stopped when he saw his brother looking at him with a rare grin.

"I think you've met your match, Kol." Elijah replied, picking up his leather case with his left hand.

Kol shook his head. "Don't start, brother." He stated, as he walked out of the room, hurrying to the parking lot.

Bonnie sighed as she pulled her keys out of her pocket, only to have the keys fall to the ground. She groaned as dropped her bag, and bent down to reach for her keys, when a voice startled her, causing her to jump and hit her head on the rear mirror of her car. She grasped her head, and knew there would be a bump on there soon.

She whipped around, and frowned when she saw Kol standing with an amused look on his face.

"What do you want?" Bonnie demanded, rubbing her head.

Kol smirked. "I wanted to apologize for snapping at you back there." He replied, clutching his bag with his right hand.

Bonnie scoffed, unlocked her doors with a keyless entry. She picked up her bag, and opened the back door to her Tahoe, and placed her bag in the back.

"Okay, you apologized, now if you'll excuse me I have a lunch date with a friend." She replied, opening up her driver door.

Kol reached out with his left hand, and grasped her left arm, stopping her from climbing into her car.

"I also wanted to ask you a question." He replied, looking around them.

Bonnie pulled her arm from his grasp, but didn't move from her position. She watched as Kol tried to find words to ask a question.

"I'm having a little difficulty with the folklore and mythology class, and since you are doing so well with it…" He trailed off, his eyes lowering, and his shoulders shifting.

"You want me to tutor you." She finished with a light scoff, turning her head.

Kol narrowed his eyes at her, and then rolled his eyes. "You know, I didn't have to ask, but I need to pass this class for my degree, and I need help, and I don't usually ask anyone for help." He ranted, tilting his head.

Bonnie glanced down at her hand, resting on the inside door handle. "Why would I help you? I just met you." She replied lifting her shoulders, and then shook her head, looking at him again.

Kol sighed. "Look, I know this is strange, but I need help, and you seem to do well in that class. I just figured you could help me." He said, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

Bonnie looked down at her flats, and then shook her head. She looked up and then sighed. "Fine, if you want help, I'll help you, but on one condition." She replied, holding up her finger.

Kol smirked and then tilted his head. "What might that be?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"We meet in the library, nowhere else." She replied in a tense tone, moving her finger around.

"Afraid to be alone with me?" He asked, with another smirk.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I just don't trust you." She said, turning to climb into her car.

"Fine," He agreed, with a nod. "When do we start?" He asked, as she sat on the brown leather seat and put the key in the ignition.

"My last class today ends at 1:10. We can meet in the library at 1:30, but I will have to leave around 3." She replied, turning the key.

Kol nodded, and smiled. "I'll see you at 1:30 then, Miss Bonnie." He replied, helping to close her door.

Bonnie shook her head as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Why do you always have to be the good Samaritan?" She asked herself as she pulled out onto the road, heading towards the Garden, an Italian restaurant, similar to the Olive Garden, but with better pasta.

Caroline was going to love this.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, follow, and fav if you wish. It would mean a lot to me if you do! It would actually get me to write the next chapter faster! Gives me my fuel, so to speak! hehe**

**If you have a request to what you would like to see in this story, I will do my best to comply. This is a pure Kennett fic, with only mentions of the other couples.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Bring on the Day

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are amazing!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

_**Inspired by:**_

_**Charlotte Martin-Bring on the Day**_

* * *

Bonnie jumped out of the car, and sighed, when she saw her friend pacing at the door to the restaurant. She checked both sides of the street, before she rushed across to the restaurant.

Caroline sighed as she caught sight of Bonnie. "A few minutes longer, and I was going to call my mother." She stated, crossing her arms.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Caroline, your mother has much bigger problems than searching for a late friend." She said, with a smile on her face.

Caroline sighed and nodded with a smile. Her mom was the sheriff of the town, and stayed busy most of the time, but, since Caroline's father's death, had begun to spend a little more time with her daughter. Bonnie envied her friend for her relationship with her mother.

"Well, let's go in and eat. I'm starving." Caroline replied, motioning to the door.

Bonnie nodded, and let out a small laugh. Caroline was always hungry.

After waiting for a minute for a table, they were seated by the window. Bonnie sat down in the soft chair, and picked up the menu.

The waitress came by the table and picked up their orders. Once she was gone, Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, spill." She replied, planting her arms on the table.

Bonnie shook her head. "Am I that transparent?" She asked, with a sly smile.

Caroline nodded. "You've had something on your mind since you showed up, and I know it has nothing to do with your classes or the job. What is it?" She asked, her face showing a hint of worry.

Bonnie sighed. "I met a boy in my mythology class." She began, but was interrupted by Caroline squealing, loudly.

"Oh, Bonnie, I'm so happy for you!" She stated, with a smile on her face.

Bonnie shook her head. "I wouldn't get too excited over this, Care." She replied, holding her hands up to quiet her friend.

Caroline's smile faded. "What are you talking about?" She asked her voice curious.

Bonnie sighed, and her face began to contort in aggravation. "Well, when I first met him, he was…charming, but then he became so rude, after the class ended." She began, moving her hands around.

"What kind of rude?" Caroline asked, leaning forward.

"Well, we got our practice tests back today, and apparently he didn't receive a good grade because he nearly bit my head off."

Caroline giggled.

"That's not funny, Care." Bonnie scolded, pointing to her friend.

Caroline shook her head. "The way you describe him is actually funny, Bon." She replied, covering her mouth.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and lowered her head, as the waitress brought their drinks. Bonnie pushed the straw around her water, spreading the lemon, killing the chlorine taste in the water. She took a sip, and found Caroline staring at her.

"What?" She asked, looking up.

"I want to hear more about this boy." She replied, taking a sip of her coke.

Bonnie sighed. "There is not much to tell, except…" She trailed off, playing with her straw.

"Except?" Caroline pressed.

"He stopped me in the parking lot, before I got in the car." She replied, watching the ice twirl in the water.

Caroline gasped. "What did he want?" She asked her eyes widening.

"He wants me to help him with the mythology class." She replied, calmly.

"Are you going to?" Caroline asked, after a moment.

Bonnie sighed. "I told him I'd meet him after my last class today." She answered, picking up the utensils as the waitress brought the food out.

Caroline thanked the waitress, and then moved her fork to her plate. "I take it that is what's bothering you." She replied, taking a bite of her grilled chicken salad.

Bonnie nodded. "I mean I just met the man, and then I agree to help him with the class. I must be insane." She replied, dropping her fork and putting her head in her hand.

Caroline tilted her head, and reached across the table to grasp Bonnie's arm, lightly. "You are not insane, Bonnie. He asked for help, and you agreed to help him. You were being you, Bon." Caroline reassured her. "You are the only person I know who will stop side the road and help a beggar if you saw him." She replied, with a kind smile.

Bonnie gave a silent laugh. "Says the girl who picks up stray animals on the side of the road, wanting to bring them home." She replied, with a smile.

Caroline shrugged. "I can't leave those cute puppies on the side of the road, you know that." She replied, pointing her fork at her friend. "Besides, I found them good homes, didn't I?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Bonnie nodded, and smiled. "Yes, you did. I'm surprised Klaus lets you bring them home." She replied, with a smirk.

Caroline giggled. "He has no say in that matter, and besides he says that's what he loves about me." She replied, with a blush.

Bonnie nodded, and took a bite of her pasta.

"So are you going to meet the mystery man?" Caroline asked, after a moment.

Bonnie swallowed her bite, and gave a shrug. "I suppose. I mean, I promised I would be there." She replied, picking up her glass.

Caroline smiled, and finished her salad, as Bonnie finished her pasta.

The waitress brought the check, which the girls split, and left the table. They walked outside, and Bonnie looked at her watch, and sighed. "I have ten minutes to get to my next class." She whispered, as she hugged her friend.

Caroline smiled. "I'll see you tonight at the apartment." She replied, pulling back, and heading to her car.

She stopped and held up her hand. "Oh, before I forget, Nik's coming over tonight, and he's bringing his younger brother with him. I hope that's okay." She replied, with her please look.

Bonnie sighed, and nodded. "It's fine, Care." She replied, unlocking the driver side of her car. "I'll see you tonight." She added, opening her door.

Caroline nodded, and ran to her car as well, waving behind her.

Bonnie sighed as she turned the ignition on. _This day couldn't get any worse._ She thought to herself as she drove to her next class.

**~An Hour Later~**

Bonnie jumped out of her car, and grabbed her bag from the back seat.

She entered the library, and looked around. She looked down at her watch, and sighed. 1:30, and he wasn't here.

A throat cleared behind her. She twirled around, and her hand went to her throat.

Kol smiled at her reaction, and his eyes roved over her body. "Hello, Bonnie." He replied, with a laugh in his voice.

Bonnie glared at him. "Do you have to do that?" She asked, dropping her hand.

Kol tilted his head. "Do what?" He asked, as he cocked his brow.

Bonnie sighed. "Sneaking up on me." She answered, turning her head, and looking around the library.

"It's not my fault you can't hear someone coming up behind you." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Bonnie jerked her head towards him again. "My hearing is just fine. It's you and your sneakiness." She replied, her face contorting in anger.

"Sneakiness," He replied, pursing his lips in amusement. "I've never been called that before." He replied, with his dark eyes glittering.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and began walking towards an empty room in the back of the library. Kol smirked as he followed her.

They put down their bookbags, and each took a seat.

"Okay, where do you want to start first?" Bonnie asked, her voice attempting to be calm.

Kol chuckled and shook his head. "Straight to business huh?" He asked, glancing at her as he took his notebook out of his bag.

Bonnie glanced at him, but didn't move her head. "You asked for help, and I'm helping you. I don't appreciate your attitude." She responded, opening her notebook.

Kol laughed, and did the same. "Fine, business it is." He replied, smirking as he opened his notebook.

Bonnie sighed, as she looked at Kol. "What area are you suffering most?" She asked, her eyes studying him.

Kol glanced at her. "Mythology." He replied, his brow furrowing.

Bonnie nodded, and glanced at her notebook. "Which mythology?" She asked, fiddling with the edge of a page in her notebook.

"All of it." He replied, with a sigh. "It all seems to run together to me. I don't understand it." He replied, looking at her.

Bonnie nodded. "Okay, well, we'll start with Greek Mythology." She replied, turning to the first pages in her notebook.

Kol nodded, and leaned back in his chair, and listened as she began to explain the simple facts of the myths.

Hours later, Kol was bored out of his mind, playing with a pencil, balancing it on his nose, and Bonnie was getting aggravated.

"Kol, I think we should stop for the day." She replied, closing her notebook.

Kol chuckled as the pencil rolled off his nose, and he caught it in his hand. He glanced at his watch, and sighed.

"You're right. I have somewhere I have to be." He replied, gathering his things up.

Bonnie sighed, and nodded.

"When can we meet again?" He asked, glancing up at her.

Bonnie glared at him. "What makes you think, I'll meet with you again?" She asked, zipping her bag.

Kol smirked. "Well, because I'm asking." He replied, bending his head, looking up at her, seductively.

Bonnie shook her head. "You didn't pay attention for the last hour. You don't need my help, you need medication." She replied, slipping her bag over her shoulder.

Kol shrugged. "Is it my fault that I find all this stuff boring as the world is round?" He asked, zipping his bag.

"No, but the least you could do is pay attention, and try to learn something instead of playing with your pencil, or watching women walk by the room." She stated, glaring at him, before trying to walk around him.

Kol sighed, and closed his eyes. "Bonnie," He replied, turning to find her stopping and turning back to face him. "If I promise to be on my best behavior, will you meet with me again?" He asked his voice dragging out the question.

Bonnie sighed, and gave a curt nod. "Fine. We'll meet here same time on Wednesday, but if you show out again, I'll refuse to help you again." She stated, pointing her finger at him.

Kol nodded, and smiled. "You have my word, Bonnie." He replied, bowing his head.

Bonnie scoffed, and turned on her heels. She shook her head as she walked out of the library to her car.

The drive home was long, and she was getting more depressed with each mile. This day was not over yet, she still had to deal with dinner with Caroline's boyfriend and his brother.

Bonnie pulled into the drive, and climbed out of the car. She entered the house, and sighed, when she heard Caroline in the kitchen, and rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, are you trying to cook again?" She asked, as she entered the kitchen.

Caroline wheeled around with a spatula in her hand. "Oh, Bonnie, thank God. I need help! Nik called, and said he's on his way, and the pasta isn't done or might be overdone, I don't know." She ranted.

Bonnie held up her hands. "Care, it's okay." She replied, calming her friend down. She looked at the pasta, and couldn't help the chuckle.

The pasta was dried out, and she picked up a fork and tested it. Hard as a brick bat.

"Care, I think we might need to order out." She replied, dropping the fork, and giving her friend a pitiful look.

Caroline threw her hands up. "I promised him a home cooked meal!" She shouted.

Bonnie shook her head. "Care, he's known you for almost two years. I think he knows you can't cook." She replied, heading into her bedroom to set her books down.

She smiled weakly as she heard her friend groan and bang around the kitchen.

Minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Bonnie, will you get that?" Caroline yelled from the bathroom, trying on her fifth outfit.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, as she went to the door, and opened it.

She sent a friendly smile to her friend's boyfriend, who was dressed in a white Henley shirt, jeans, a black sailor's jacket, and about three necklaces. His face was covered with an almost beard, and Bonnie noticed his blue eyes still held a certain twinge of danger. Although she knew he had a temper, she had witnessed Caroline calm him down with a touch or a word. Many around campus called him the Big Bad, but she knew he treated her friend and her with respect and a charming nature.

"Good evening, Bonnie." Klaus replied, with his trademark smirk.

"Klaus," Bonnie returned, and stepped aside. "Caroline is finishing getting ready." She replied, as he stepped inside.

She was about to close the door, when a hand stopped her. "Hold on there, lass." A very familiar voice replied.

She gasped as he entered the house.

"Bonnie Bennett," Klaus began, with a smile. "This is my younger brother, Kol." He finished.

Kol smirked as Bonnie's eyes widened. "Pleasure to re-meet you, Miss Bennett." He replied, holding out his hands.

Bonnie huffed, and grasped his hand in hers. "Yeah, right." She muttered as she slowly shook his hand.

_My day just got worse._ She thought as she grimaced at his smirk. _Definitely worse._

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you still approve of the characters and the way the story is going!**

**Next Chapter: The Dinner**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Battlefield

**Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry for keeping you hanging with this story, but others tended to get in my way, as well as life, so I apologize. I hope this makes up for it.**

**Got to say, I had a blast writing this, and I hope you understand why when you read it!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are amazing!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

_**Inspired by:**_

_**Battlefield by Jordin Sparks**_

* * *

Yes, this day could get worse, because it just did. Bonnie wanted to scream. She wanted to throw something. How could that man not tell her who he really was? How could she even go back in there, and face him?

Bonnie paced inside her room, and paused when a knock resounded on the door. Caroline stuck her head in, and then opened the door fully, to enter.

"Bonnie, what's wrong? Nik and his brother are sitting in the living room, and you are in here wearing out the carpet." She replied, closing the door behind her.

Bonnie stopped, and pointed to the door. "Your boyfriend's brother is the boy I told you about this afternoon." She stated her voice nervous and frustrated.

Caroline's mouth formed an 'o' as she began to understand what her friend was telling her. "Well, then what are you doing in here?" She asked, with a smile as she crossed her arms over her tank sleeved top.

Bonnie glared at her friend. "Because," She stated, lifting her finger towards the door. "That boy in there lied to me! He didn't tell me who he was!" She ranted, but paused when she caught her friend laughing at her. "This is not funny, Caroline." She stated, folding her arms over her chest.

Caroline covered her mouth, and then dropped her hand, trying her best to stop laughing. "I'm sorry, Bon, but it kinda is." She replied with another laugh.

Bonnie huffed, as she circled around to land on the edge of her bed. "What am I going to do?" She asked her voice filled with defeat.

Caroline smiled, and sat next to her friend. "You are going to go out there, with your head held high, and not let Kol know that he has bested you." She stated lifting her head high as well as her arms, like a soldier.

Bonnie laughed at her friend's exasperation. "Fine, I'll go." She replied, with a soft glare. "Under protest." She added, pointing her finger at Caroline.

Caroline giggled as she hugged her friend in gratitude. "Thanks, Bon!" She replied, giddily.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, and let out a small laugh.

With quick speed, Caroline jumped up, and headed for the door. "You know, I don't know why you are so upset." She stated, placing her right hand on the doorknob, and slightly turning to face her friend, who was slowly getting up from the bed. "I mean, you could have asked for his full name, instead of just getting his first." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "No offense, Bonnie, but in the hindsight, you are just as much to blame as he is." She replied, with a smile.

Bonnie lowered her head. Caroline had a great point. She could have asked Kol's whole name, instead of accepting his first name. She could have, why didn't she?

"O.M.G! You are attracted to him." Caroline whispered, her mouth dropping open, and her eyes lighting up.

Bonnie blushed. "Let's just get this over with." She muttered, motioning to her friend to open the door.

Caroline nodded as she opened the door, and the ideas began to formulate in her mind, on getting her friend to finally follow her heart, and not depend on logic.

Oh, what fun that was going to be!

Bonnie stormed into the living room to find Klaus getting up from the tan couch as she entered, followed closely by Caroline.

Bonnie glanced at Kol, who followed his brother's actions, and rolled her eyes, as he gave her a wink.

"I wondered where you disappeared too, love." Klaus remarked with a smile, as he approached his lovely girlfriend.

Caroline smiled at him, and Bonnie smiled as she watched her friend light up at Klaus' attention.

"Why?" Caroline asked, as she softly glared at him. "Did you miss me?" She added, with a cock of her brow.

Klaus chuckled at her questions, and caressed her cheek softly. "Every minute of every day, love." He whispered, with a smile.

Caroline melted, at his words, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just shut up, and kiss me." She stated with a smile.

"My pleasure, love." He returned with a quick peck on her lips, but the kiss deepened, and he pulled her to him, as her hands breaded through his hair.

Bonnie averted her eyes, only to see Kol approaching her.

"What do you say we get a bucket of cold water, and throw it on them?" He whispered, moving his head over to the affectionate couple.

Bonnie giggled, and covered her mouth as she realized she just laughed at his words.

He pulled his head back and his eyes sparkled with laughter. "Why Miss Bennett, I do believe I made you laugh." He replied, placing his hands in his pockets.

Bonnie glared at him, but her eyes still conveyed the laughter from a few moments ago.

Before another word could be said, the doorbell rang. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief as she headed towards the door.

Standing on the other side was a handsome young man with a soft smile and equally soft brown eyes. His name tag said Jeremy, and Bonnie gave him a soft smile back.

"I have an order here for a Miss Bonnie Bennett." He replied in a charming tone.

Bonnie's smile widened and nodded at him. "That's me." She replied, as she reached forward and grabbed the box full of food.

"That'll be $32.43." He replied, with another jaw-dropping smile.

Bonnie nodded, and reached for her purse, next to the door on the brown table. Opening her purse she pulled out some cash, and gave it to him. "The change is yours." She replied, softly.

Jeremy nodded, and gave a small smile. "Thank you, Ms. Bennett." He replied, with a nod.

She blushed and nodded in return. "You're welcome, Jeremy." She replied, glancing at his nametag once more.

His smile widened. "I hope I see you again." He whispered, as he stepped back from the door.

Bonnie giggled as she closed the door, and then turned around to see Kol glaring at her from across the room, no not at her, at the door.

She smirked as she picked up box and took it into the kitchen, passing Klaus and Caroline, who had went over to the tan couch, and were too absorbed in each other to notice anything. Kol followed.

"Who was that boy at the door?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

Bonnie shrugged. "Just a boy." She answered, with a carefree tone, as she put the box on the island in the center of the kitchen.

Kol scowled. He had no idea why he felt this way, after seeing Bonnie talking, flirting, with the delivery boy. He didn't like it, either of it.

"You've never seen him before?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Bonnie turned around to face him, as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "I don't believe that is any of your business." She replied, folding her arms across her chest.

Kol glared at her, as he pushed himself from the doorframe, and approached her. Bonnie felt her heart pound as he placed his arms on both sides of her body, trapping her.

"You didn't answer my question." He whispered his eyes entranced with hers.

Bonnie swallowed, and lost her gumption as she inhaled his sent of Old Spice and shampoo. _God, he smelled good. _She thought, but then mentally kicked herself. _No, this couldn't be happening. I can't be attracted to this man_.

"Bonnie." He whispered, lowering his head.

She lifted her head, against her stubborn nature, and listened to her woman instincts.

Kol continued to lower his head, as his eyes moved from her eyes to her lips. Softly she placed her hands on his chest, and waited for his lips to connect with his.

She wanted this. She wanted to feel what it felt like for a man to kiss her. Sure, she had only known him for a day, but the safety net she stubbornly kept around her feelings, began to have punctured holes as she watched Kol Mikaelson close the distance between them.

His lips was about to touch hers, when footsteps approached and a throat cleared.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked, her voice a mixture of joy and confusion.

Kol straightened, and let out an aggravated sigh at the kiss he almost got from the now-flustered girl in front of him.

Bonnie shook her head, to clear her mind of the daze she was in, and pushed Kol away from her. She looked at her friend, and inwardly groaned at the look of curiosity and excitement. _Oh, great!_ She thought as she stepped further away from Kol.

She glanced at Klaus, who was trying to contain his smirk and laughter at the sight of his frustrated brother.

Caroline glanced at her boyfriend, and elbowed him gently. "Nik." She scolded, glancing at Bonnie. "It's not funny." She whispered, with a teasing glare.

Klaus was trying to contain his laughter, as he covered his mouth with his left hand.

"Stop laughing." Caroline scolded once more, though she was fighting herself.

Klaus moved his hand, and nodded, as he let one more laugh escape his lips, and then he was silent, with the exception of his mouth moving upwards.

Bonnie groaned and sent a glare at Kol, who was glaring at his brother.

_Dinner is going just perfect, can't wait for the rest of the dinner._ She thought as she covered her face with her hands.

"Nik, why don't you take Kol into the dining room, and I'll help Bonnie get the food set out?" Caroline replied, happily.

Klaus nodded, and motioned to his brother to follow him. Kol glanced at Bonnie before following his brother out of the kitchen.

Caroline giggled as she approached her friend. "So?" She asked, as Bonnie dropped her hands from her face.

Bonnie shrugged. "What is there to say?" She asked, keeping her eyes downcast.

Caroline scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "How about the fact that you almost kissed a man that you've only known for a day?" She asked, leaning against the island with her hands on the counter.

Bonnie groaned and covered her face again. "I don't know how that happened." She replied, dropping her hands once more. "I went to the door to get the food, and there was a cute delivery guy, and I may have flirted." She replied with a smile. "Anyway, I pay him, and bring the food in the kitchen. Kol follows me, and then begins to give me the third degree over a man I just met!" She stated, with flare.

Caroline listened as her friend became flustered with each detail, and couldn't help the laugh emanating from her lips.

Bonnie glared at her, but Caroline shook her head. "You should listen to yourself, Bonnie. You are attracted to the man. Admit it." She stated, lowering her voice.

Bonnie groaned. "I just met him!" She shouted, and then covered her mouth knowing Kol probably heard her.

"Sometimes attraction happens from day one, Bonnie." Caroline replied, softly.

"Is that what happened with you and Klaus?" Bonnie asked, nodding her head.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "Although I fought it like you are doing."

"I just met him, Care." Bonnie reiterated, shaking her head. "Besides he's rude, crass, boyish, immature…" She trailed off when Caroline pursed her lips together.

"You do realize that those words mean the same thing." Caroline replied, pointing at the air.

Bonnie huffed, moving to the counter to get the plates. "You see how crazy he makes me?" She asked as she pulled the plates down.

Caroline nodded. "And yet you almost kissed him." She added as she poured the food in the carton in a boiler, and picked it up.

Bonnie sighed. "I'm screwed." She muttered, as she followed Caroline out of the kitchen into the dining room.

The rest of dinner was very tense for Bonnie. During the entire dinner, she felt eyes watching her as she took bites of her food. She glanced up to find Kol watching her at times, and she felt her cheeks blush at the intensity of his slight stare.

Klaus and Caroline noticed the tension, but they never said a word as they glanced at each other and continued to eat their dinner.

Bonnie began to feel the effects of the food as she took one last bite, and picked up her plate. With a soft smile, she took the plate to the kitchen, and began to clean the plate off. She heard footsteps enter the kitchen, and she shook her head, when she stood up to see Kol standing behind her with his plate in his hand.

"I thought I would give you a hand in here." He replied with a smile.

Bonnie gave a curt nod, as she started the water in the sink, after plugging the hole. Pouring the soap in the sink, she placed her plate at bottom, and took Kol's plate and did the same.

"Are you ever going to talk to me, Bonnie?" He asked, as she continued to fidget around in the kitchen.

Bonnie glanced at him, but didn't say a word as Klaus and Caroline entered, bringing their plates.

"Nik and I are going in the backyard to do some star searching. Holler if you need us." Caroline remarked with a wink to Bonnie as she and Klaus placed their plates on the counter, and left once more, holding hands along the way.

Kol gathered the plates, and cleaned them off, before putting them in the water. "I wash, you rinse." He suggested as he picked up the dish rag.

Bonnie studied him, and then nodded as she took her position next to him.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you talked to me." He replied, washing a plate, and handing it to her.

She glared up at him, and yanked the plate out of his hands, as she turned the water on, to rinse the suds off.

"Come on, Bonnie. You can't still be mad at what happened earlier." He replied, handing her another plate.

Bonnie glared at him. "Oh, yes I can." She stated, taking the plate, and rinsing it.

"Why? I don't think did anything wrong. You seemed very complacent." He remarked with a wink.

"Ugh, of all the cynical things for you to say." She stated, yanking the next plate from him.

"What makes you say that, Bonnie?" He replied, handing her the last plate. "You are drawn to me, and you know it. So why fight it?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie scoffed, as she rinsed the final plate and set it in the drain for it to dry. "I am not drawn to you, Kol." She stated, glaring at him.

Kol nodded, as he began to wash the forks.

"Why don't you wash them together?" She asked harshly. "You are taking forever washing them separately." She added, watching as he lifted each fork to examine them.

"Because, if you wash them together, you'll miss the grim between the points, Bonnie." He answered with a smirk.

Bonnie scoffed as she reached for the forks. "You're taking too long. Let me do it." She stated, reaching for them.

Kol moved as he continued to examine them, avoiding her grasp. "I'm not done, Bonnie." He stated, as he placed one fork in the sink.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "We're going to be here all night, if you don't hurry up." She stated, placing her hands on her hips.

Kol moved his eyes to her face, and chuckled. "Aren't we getting impatient?" He remarked as she began to fume. "Why don't you cool off, Bonnie?" He whispered, as he turned on the water, and cupped his hand underneath. Dropping the forks in the other side, he lifted his water filled hand, and dumped the water on Bonnie's head.

She gasped as water began to drip down her hair, in her face, and wet her shirt. "You, pig!" She stated, as she grabbed the hose from the sink, and lifted it to his face. With a smile, she pressed the handle, and sprayed him.

He yelped as the water hit his face, and wet his hair and clothes. "Oh, you are so going to get it." He stated, as he grabbed a cup from the counter and filled it with water. Throwing the cup, he splashed water into her face, and laughed as she dropped the hose, and wiped the water from her face.

"Ah!" She hollered as she sprayed him again. She let out a laugh as Kol tried to duck under the spray, and continued to fail. He moved around the island in the kitchen, and ducked behind the isle. She groaned. "Not fair!" She hollered as she reached as far as she could with the hose.

Kol laughed. "When you can't reach me, I call it fair." He stated, with another laugh.

Bonnie couldn't stop the laugh as she shook her head. "Come out come out, where ever you are, Kol. I promise I won't spray." She sang, moving her eyes from side to side to watch for any move he might make.

He laughed again from his hiding place. "Oh, aren't we becoming a regular huntress?" He replied, as he leaned against the isle, continuing to check both sides.

Bonnie laughed. "If the shoe fits." She remarked, glancing at a cup sitting on the counter. With a smirk, she quietly filled the cup, and slipped off her shoes as she walked around the isle, to see him still watching both sides. Glancing up, she smirked as she moved around and quietly climbed on top of the isle. With a silent chuckle, she poured the water on tip of his hair, causing him to shriek, and quickly moved out of her way.

"That was low, Bennett." He replied, wiping his face, and ran his hands through his thoroughly soaked hair.

She shrugged, and slid off the counter. "All's well that ends well." She replied, as she placed the cup back on the counter.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Kol replied, in a low tone as he approached her once more.

She giggled as she held up the sprayer. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you." She replied, with a smile.

"Well, that's a comfort, beautiful, because I'm not you." He replied with a devilish, as he moved quickly to jerk the sprayer out of her hands, and grabbed her tightly to his person.

Without another word, he lowered his lips to hers, and melded them with hers, perfectly.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I know they kissed, I couldn't resist when I wrote the scene, but don't expect it to be reciprocated! They still have a ways to go!**

**I'm going to say this, I plan to update this story every week, if everything goes the way I want it too. I ask that you all be patient as I figure out the details. The list will be on profile of suspected days it will be updated.**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Take a Chance

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this one, though I should warn you, it's a little emotion ridden, but not much. I still hope you enjoy!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY! YOU GUYS MEAN SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

_**Inspired by**_

_**Take a Chance on Me by ABBA (From Mamma Mia)**_

* * *

There is something to be said about an impetuous act. Some perform such acts without a thought to what the other person thinks. Though at the time, Kol thought it was the perfect opportunity. Grab the woman he was finding more attractive by the minute and kiss the hell out of her. So he did, without thinking what she thought about the matter. He still thought it was a great idea, even as he opened his mouth on hers.

Bonnie felt her head become light. She couldn't believe she was kissing him. His lips moved over hers, and she felt shivers run through her body. She had never felt a kiss like this before.

With a sigh, she moved her hands to his upper arms, and clutched him tightly. She didn't want this to end, though a part of her thought this was crazy. She shouldn't be kissing him. She shouldn't be, but oh, she was, and it felt so wonderful.

Kol couldn't believe the reaction he was getting from her. Holding her tighter to his body, his hands moved up and down her back, causing a moan to elicit from her mouth.

Bonnie was lost in the euphoric feelings. She should retaliate. She should.

Oh, she should. Slowly, they pulled back, and stared at each other.

They were so caught up with each other; they never noticed the sprayer, which Kol had placed hurriedly on the counter, fall to the floor, with the handle landing first, sending a spray towards the couple.

Bonnie jerked out of Kol's grasp, when the water hit her, and felt a blush forming on her face. Suddenly the blush disappeared, and anger displayed on her face. Raising her right hand, she brought it over his face. Hard.

Kol's head jerked to the side, and his left hand lifted to caress his left cheek as hit started to turn red. "What the hell?!" He shouted, his eyes widening with shock.

Bonnie brought her hands to her mouth and turned around with her back to him. What did she just do?

He dropped his hand and stared at her back. His eyes narrowed slightly, as he stepped towards her, after picking up the hose, and turned it off. She seemed to sense him, because he watched her back tense up.

Bonnie was confused. Yes, that was a splendid word. She was feeling a burning in her veins, and she could still feel the softness of his lips on hers. This was ridiculous. Oh, another great word. It was ridiculous. She shouldn't be feeling this for a man she just met. Yet, Caroline had said attraction could happen in only one day, but Bonnie didn't believe in that. No, she believed in slow development of feelings. It was logical. It was…safe.

She closed her eyes, for a moment before turning around to face the man who was causing her such problems. She lifted her eyes, and found him staring at her in confusion. She glanced at the red mark on his face, and felt the tingling in her right hand from the impact.

"Would you care to explain why you slapped me?" Kol asked, motioning to the red mark, she was staring at.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "You kissed me." She stated, simply, folding her arms over her chest.

Kol smirked and nodded. "If my memory serves, which in fact it's impeccable with this kind of trivia, but you weren't exactly pushing me away." He replied, stepping closer. "In fact, you were doing a splendid job of kissing me back." He whispered, his accent dropping an octave, causing shivers to run down her back.

Bonnie swallowed, and stepped back. "You still should not have done that." She stated, turning slightly placing her hands on the island.

Kol smirked, and leaned forward, placing his left hand on the island as his right pushed her wet hair from her neck. "You should know, Miss Bennett, that I never do what I should, in fact I do the opposite." He whispered, in her ear.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip. What was the matter with her? One kiss and she wanted to jump his bones. No, this wasn't her. This wasn't.

Kol watched as her eyes halfway closed, and her lip nearly disappeared in between her teeth. She was a vision, and he found her extremely attractive. He smiled as he watched her conflicting emotions run over her face.

"Look at me, and tell me that you did not enjoy it." He whispered, causing her to open her eyes and slowly turn her face to look at him. "Tell me you didn't." He whispered, searching her light brown orbs.

Bonnie bit her tongue. So much of her wanted to say she didn't, but oh, she would be lying. She did enjoy it, more than she ever thought she would. She swallowed as he read her answer in her face. She watched a soft, seductive smile cross his face, and she became frozen. He leaned forward, and softly kissed her cheek.

Bonnie had to bite back a moan. What was he doing to her? She only knew him for a day.

Shaking her head, she lifted her eyes to his, when he pulled back. "This is lunacy." She whispered, stepping back, until her back hit the sink counter.

Kol stayed where he was, and smirked, as he leaned against the island and folded his arms over his chest. "Life is lunacy, Bonnie." He stated, with a shrug of his shoulders. "You just have to decide if you want to live it or not." He added, with a wink.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "No, life is being careful, and planning." She countered, glancing back at him.

Kol scoffed at her words, and shook his head. "That's not living. That's a prison." He stated, with a stiff words.

Bonnie straightened. "What do you know about it?" She stated, shoving away from the counter.

Kol's eyes flashed. "I know that life doesn't always turn out the way you plan, and eventually, Miss Bennett, you are going to see that." He stated, shoving away from the counter, to meet her halfway.

"You know nothing about me, Kol!" She shouted, shoving her hands against his chest, giving him a slight push.

"Well, maybe I want to!" He shouted, in her face.

Bonnie took a small step back, and her eyes widened. "What?" She whispered, searching his brown eyes.

Kol sighed, and dropped his arms to his side, into the pockets of his wet jeans. "I'm asking you out, Bonnie." He whispered, with a slight hesitance, he had when he asked for help.

Bonnie swallowed. "You don't know me." She whispered, stepping back.

Kol nodded. "Why do you think I'm asking you out?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders and lowering his head for a moment.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I can't." She whispered, turning away from him.

Kol nodded, and felt his heart drop. "Why not?" He asked, stepping towards her.

Bonnie closed her eyes. "Because I don't need this." She stated, in a low voice.

"You don't need what?" He asked, his accent becoming more prominent.

Bonnie whirled around. "I don't need you!" She shouted, but then paused, and lowered her head. "I don't need to get involved with anyone, not this close to finishing up my degree." She added with a serious tone.

Kol narrowed his eyes. "Don't need or don't want?" He asked, studying her.

Bonnie lifted her head, and glared at him. "It's the same thing." She stated, but he shook his head.

"No, Bonnie, it's not." He stated, closing the distance between them. "Do you know why I asked you to tutor me today?" He asked, staring into her eyes as she backed up against the counter, and he placed his hands on either side of her. "I asked you because something about you drew me to you. I can't explain it, but you fascinate me, Bonnie Bennett, and that's rare." He stated, watching her swallow hard. "True, I have only known you for a day, and if I moved too fast in kissing you a few moments ago, I apologize, but I couldn't resist, especially with such a beautiful woman standing before me with a light shining out of her eyes, and a laugh that captures me." He whispered, studying her eyes.

Bonnie opened her mouth, and found her words stuck in her throat.

He smirked. "Words stuck, Miss Bennett?" He asked, lifting his brow.

Bonnie closed her mouth, and narrowed her eyes. "That's why I can't go out with you." She whispered, finally.

He tilted his head. "Why is that?" He asked, his eyes moving from her eyes to her lips and then back up again.

"Because this attraction or whatever this is, is not good for me." She whispered, pushing him away so she could walk away.

Kol sighed and threw his head back. "Why?" He asked, causing her to stop.

"Because in one day, you made me forget about everything I want and need." She answered, turning to look at him.

Kol tilted his head. "Maybe that's a good thing." He returned with a smile.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, it's not." She stated, firmly. "I need my head straight and clear, Kol. I don't need it to be bamboozled or whatever." She added, moving her arms around in a frantic motion.

Kol shook his head. "You need something, Bonnie, and after only a day, I know that you need a little adventure, and God forbid, a little lunacy." He stated, moving his shoulders up and then down.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I don't, Kol." She whispered, glancing at the dishes, piled neatly in the drainer. "Thank you for your help with the dishes." She added with a faint smile.

Kol nodded. "You're welcome." He returned, watching her turn back around. "You will continue to be my tutor, won't you?" He asked, stepping towards her.

Bonnie sighed. Every part of her wanted to say no, but she couldn't. Glancing over her shoulder, she nodded. "I'll see you Wednesday for class, and at the library." She replied, with a smile.

Kol nodded, and watched her leave the kitchen. He smiled as he heard her bedroom door close.

"I'll take what I can get, beautiful, until you realize the truth." He whispered, placing his hands on the marble top of the island. "I'm everything you want." He added with a smile.

The back door opened and Kol straightened as he watched his brother and his girlfriend walk in, oblivious to the world around them. He smiled at the state of their beings, with disheveled clothing and messed up hair. He bit his tongue at the sight of Caroline's lipstick on Klaus' lips. There was more than stargazing happening outside.

Klaus lifted his gaze, and took in Kol's appearance. "What happened here?" He asked, his arm still holding Caroline tightly to him.

Kol shrugged. "A little disagreement between me and the lass." He stated with a smirk.

Caroline gasped as she stepped away from her boyfriend. Water was puddled all around the floor, and muddy footprints were ever present on the beige tiles. "A little disagreement?" She asked, looking up at Kol. "Where's Bonnie?" She asked, her eyes searching for the other culprit.

Kol lifted his right hand and pointed towards the bedroom. "She went in there, trying to get away from me." He stated, with a smile.

Caroline eyes flashed. "What did you do?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Klaus stepped up behind her, and shared the glare.

Kol shrugged. "All we did was have a little water fight, kissed, and argued some more." He answered, nonchalantly.

Caroline's mouth dropped. "You what?!" She shouted after she composed herself.

Kol smirked. "We had a water fight and argued." He stated, though he knew what she was shocked over.

Caroline shook her head. "No, what else did you do?" She asked, moving her hands side to side.

Kol smirked once more, and lowered his eyes. "I don't kiss and tell, Caroline." He whispered, straightening up and walking around the island.

Caroline glared at him.

"Does that account for the red mark on your face?" Klaus asked, pointing to the mark, which still hadn't faded.

Kol frowned, and Caroline smiled brightly. "Way to go Bonnie." She stated with glee.

Kol glared at her. "You should have a little talk with her about being a hypocrite." He stated, his eyes moving to the hall where Bonnie had walked down.

Caroline tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She asked, glancing at Klaus, who was narrowing his eyes at his brother.

Kol turned his head back to the couple, and smiled faintly. "I mean, she did a pretty good job at returning my kiss, and seemed to enjoy it until the sprayer got us." He stated with tension.

Caroline opened her mouth, and formed an 'o' as she glanced at Klaus, whose eyes were sparkling with laughter. He turned his eyes and winked at her, and she closed her mouth, biting her bottom lip in the process.

Klaus leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "We better go, before Kol does any more damage." He whispered, softly.

Kol narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth, but a glare from his brother closed his mouth.

Caroline nodded, and turned to look at Klaus with affection shining through her eyes. "I'll see you later." She whispered, with a smile.

Klaus nodded, and kissed her lips softly. "Good night, love." He whispered, kissing her once more.

Caroline smiled as he pulled back, and practically pushed his brother out of the door. She wrapped her arms around her, and walked to the door, just as Klaus stepped through, slipping his sailor's jacket on.

He turned once more, and kissed her again on the lips.

"You better leave, or I won't let you go." She whispered, as she smiled against his lips.

Klaus chuckled. "One day, I'll take you up on that." He whispered, kissing her again.

Caroline giggled. "Can't wait." She whispered, as she kissed him again.

They sighed as Kol, who was growing impatient, honked the car horn.

"I can't take him anywhere." He whispered, touching her face, affectionately.

She smiled and nodded. "We could poison him." She whispered, softly, holding his eyes, loving the sound of his laugh.

"QUIT EYE SEXING AND LET'S GO, NIK!" Kol shouted, as he closed the door.

Klaus growled and kissed Caroline once more, before turning to leave.

Oh, if only he could shut his brother up!

**~X~**

Bonnie leaned against her door, and tried to still her heart as it pounded harshly in her chest. She placed her left hand on her chest and took deep breathes.

She heard Kol talking to Caroline and Klaus, and groaned when she heard Caroline shout. Kol and his big mouth.

She pushed away from the door, and began to strip from her wet clothes. After changing into her dry pajamas, she sat down on her bed, against the headboard, pulling her squishy pillow to her chest. Her mind was working overtime, remembering the kiss and Kol's soft lips on hers. God, he was great kisser!

"Damn it, Bonnie, quit thinking that!" She said to herself, banging her head against the headboard. She groaned as she felt her heart beat faster at the thought. "This is why I said no." She stated, with another groan.

She lifted her head when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She stated, with hesitance. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Caroline.

Caroline sighed as she took in her friend. "Are you alright?" She asked, coming to sit in front of Bonnie on the bed.

Bonnie sighed. "Yes and no." She answered, hugging the pillow close to her.

"Kol told me about the kiss." Caroline replied, with a smile.

Bonnie groaned and dropped her face in her pillow.

"Bonnie, that didn't sound like you. What happened?" Caroline asked, softly, leaning back on her left arm to look at her friend better.

Bonnie shook her head against the pillow and lifted her face. "I don't know what came over me, Care." She replied, with a groan. "I mean, for the first time in a long time, I felt relaxed, and then he grabs me and kisses me." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Caroline nodded, and smiled softly. "He said that you kissed back." She replied, calmly.

Bonnie bit her lip, closed her eyes, and nodded. "I did." She whispered, opening her eyes, and placed her head against the headboard once more. "I don't know why." She continued, looking up at the ceiling. "I mean, I've only known him for a day, and yet, when he kissed me, it just felt so…" She trailed off, shaking her head, and groaned.

"It felt right." Caroline added for her with a smile.

Bonnie glanced at her and sighed. "How did this happen?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Caroline smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I wasn't there." She answered, with a wink.

Bonnie smiled, and silently laughed. "I'm serious, Care." She replied, glancing down at her pillow.

"Bonnie, I don't know what to tell you. Sometimes, people are attracted to each other from day one, and sometimes it takes a while for it to come through." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Bonnie sighed. "But I shouldn't be attracted to him, Care. I mean, he's rude. He's…" She trailed off when Caroline lifted her hand.

"I know, Bonnie. I've heard it before, but think about what you said earlier, you felt relaxed for the first time in a long time, because of him." She replied, pointing towards Bonnie.

Bonnie tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, and groaned.

"Now why are you fighting it, Bon?" Caroline asked, softly.

Bonnie closed her eyes. "It's only been one day, Care." She whispered, in defeat.

Caroline smiled, and reached forward with her right hand to grasp Bonnie's hands. "Do you remember when I met Klaus?" She asked, watching Bonnie nod slowly. "Do you remember what you said when I told you it was too soon to get involved with him after only knowing him a few days?" She asked, squeezing Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie nodded, and sighed.

"What did you say?" She pressed, with a hard glare into Bonnie's eyes.

"I told you that if you don't take a chance you'll never know what will happen, but if you do take a chance something good may come of it." She whispered, her eyes falling down.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "Why don't you take your own advice, Bon? Go out with him, see where it goes." She said with calm, soothing tone. "You'll never know until you try." She added with a smile.

Bonnie sighed. "What about my plans?" She asked, with a shrug almost in defeat.

Caroline sighed. "Bonnie, life never turns out the way we plan." She said, softly.

Bonnie groaned. "Kol said that." She moaned as she rolled her head back.

"He has his moments." Caroline agreed with a small laugh.

Bonnie sighed and turned her hands over to grasp Caroline's right hand. She thought for a moment, and couldn't believe the conclusion she came up with. "Alright, I'll give him a shot." She muttered with a defeated tone.

Caroline smiled, and leaned forward with a proud shout of glee as she wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck to hold her tight. "I'm so happy for you." She whispered, as she held her friend tight.

Bonnie sighed. "I just hope I don't regret it." She muttered, in return.

Caroline pulled back, and winked. "I never did." She remarked, with a giggle.

Bonnie smiled and nodded in understanding. She just hoped Caroline was right.

God, she was screwed.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you liked it. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. *crossing fingers***

**Also, please keep the reviews kind. NO HARSH COMMENTS! If you don't like the chapter, that's okay, but be kind about it.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
